


10 Things Spike Can Do With One Hand

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 10 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey





	10 Things Spike Can Do With One Hand

1\. Light a Match. You think that's easy, but there's a trick to it, ripping the match out of a paper booklet and then striking it on the back all without transferring the book to the other hand. It's a bar trick. Blokes the world over do it to impress each other, but not half of them are as flammable as me.

2\. Find the G Spot. I'm not bragging, but... oh, wait - yes I am.

3\. Drive. And stop screaming like a girly, Harris. I saw that truck just fine.

4\. Bait the pouf. (And I only need one finger for that. Forehead is so easy!)

5\. Change someone's ringtone from that stupid Manilow crap to some real music. You have to love modern technology. (Also, see number four.)

6\. Order a pizza while Angel tries to wrap his cro-magnon head around the menus on his cell.

7\. Make the wolf happy. (And what kind of special-ed can't figure out Oz likes a scratch behind the ears?)

8\. Get Fred to call off work early. It's a feat, but see number 2.

9\. Get free from all but Buffy's "special" handcuffs. This I usually have to do with the literal hand tied behind my back. And more practice than I care to relate. (What is it with tying me up?)

10\. Smoke. Because you may have noticed, I do that while doing all of the above. It's hard being so bloody talented.


End file.
